Mexicutiioner
by SilentHuntress72
Summary: So this is about the YouTuber, Mexicutiioner, he is a small-Ish channel. He is a member of the Vanoss Crew. Well our good friend decided to spend what cash he does have, and buy himself a plane ticket. A ticket to LA. To go to Pax, and surprise his friends. Rating is Teen, because this is the Vanoss Crew we are talking about here.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, I know that you guys were expecting Mini Ladd, but this is for a growing YouTubernamed Mexicutiioner. It would be amazing if you guys would follow this story for updates on new chapters. Also follow him on Twitter and subscribe to him on YouTube.

* * *

Ch.1

I glanced at my phone for about the tenth time tonight. "Hurry the fuck up YouTube. I would like to go to bed sometime tonight." I watched the progress bar move another one percent after an hour. "I hit the upload button six hours ago. And you're only at 20 percent."

I continued to yell at my computer, though it being eleven o'clock at night it was more like a whisper. With a heavy sigh I went over to my bed and collapsed onto my bed. I pulled my phone of the nightstand beside me, and texted the others in my group of gamer friends.

Me: Hey, anyone else having YouTube problems?

Me: Or is it just me?

Brock: Nope, mine seems to be uploading fine.

Craig: I wouldn't know. I'm on getting on a plane.

Brian: Same.

Evan: I actually did notice that mine is being a bit slow.

Me: Ha! My video has been uploading for 6 hours! And it's at 20, no now it's at 35%

All: Ooh.

I talked to them for a bit longer before deciding to come with some excuse to go. I opened Twitter to see what was happening in the world. I noticed that every other tweet was about Pax Prime. Out of curiosity I googled how much tickets would be to fly over to Las Angeles.

"Yeah, no. With that kind of money, I could pay off college. I'd also have to ask my boss for a raise. And with the divorce, I don't see that happening." I told myself as I lightly tossed my phone onto my nightstand.

My cat was curled up on my bed. We called him Mr. Kitty, he was a tan cat with dark gray tipped ears. I chuckled quietly as I remembered mine and Cody's recent conversation. Two hours of sending each other cat and college homework pictures. There were times where a minute long video of our cats purring, would slip into our texts.

I turned off my lamp, crawled into bed, and fell asleep. Morning rolled around, and I was glad it was a Saturday. Which meant two extra hours of sleep, but a knock came to my door. I groaned tiredly into my pillows before my door cracked open and my light flicked on.

"Logan, dear it's almost ten. It's time to wake up and do the chores." It was the boss of the house. My mom.

I groaned again as I sat up with a yawn. "Is it really ten?" I looked at her smiling face, which caused me to quickly grabbed my phone. It read '8:30'. "Are you serious? I wanted to sleep more."

"Well maybe you should've gone to bed." She came in and opened my blinds.

Sun beamed in, causing me to squeeze my eyes shut. "Ah! The sun, every gamer's weakness!" I jokingly said before chuckling and then hearing my mom laughing.

"Now that you're awake, why don't you do the list of chores I left you in the kitchen. You're father and I are going to go into town and visit some friends. We won't be back until one." Mom said with a bit of authority.

I stood up and saluted her, wearing a goofy grins on my face. "Yes ma'am."

"You're so strange some times." She rolls her eyes before leaving me in my room.

I laughed loudly before closing my door to change. I changed out of my black basketball shorts, and pulling on a pair of jeans and a slim-fitting blue t-shirt. I looked into my mirror, to decide which way I felt like keeping my bangs at. My hair was a light brown and it was similar to Bryce's length. I groaned at how girlie I sounded when I talked to myself in my head.

'Styling it right, let's me see more, but the left side would look cooler with my hats.' I looked at the fifty million hats I collected over the years. 'Speaking of hats. Dammit Logan, stop worrying about what you look like. Fix your damn hair and grab a hat.'

I decided to go with the right side, and decided to go with a flat-brimmed gray hat, with a navy blue bill. In the center, stitched in black, it said 'Come at me Bro'. I'm not sure how I got this hat, though I'm convinced that it was a birthday present. After checking myself out one more time, I grabbed my phone and went downstairs. Our house was pretty and decently sized.

When I got down stairs, I noticed that once again I was home alone. I didn't even try to do anything about it. I just went over to the open computer, and saw a white sheet of paper with 'Chores List' written across the top. Removing the paper I opened YouTube and decided to play some music while cleaning.

After about an hour of cleaning the bathrooms, floors, dishes, laundry, and feeding the cats I finally collapsed on the couch in the living room. I grabbed the remote and turned my flat-screen TV. There was nothing good on, I decided to look at Twitter again. It seemed that everyone made it to LA safely. I was really jealous that everyone was going, except for me. I knew Pax was going to be about a five days long, and the guys would stay at either a hotel or at Evan's for the rest of the week until they fly home.

I opened up the website of the cheapest flights ton LA, on another tab I opened my bank account to see what other had. With a big grin sliding across my face, I got paid from both my part time job, and YouTube last night. And a big grin slid across my face as the idea popped into my head.

"Just have to convince the parents to let me go." I stood up as I bubbled with excitement.

My phone vibrated, unlocking it, it was just Evan asking if I wanted to play some Gmod with him, Mini Ladd, and Marcel. I quickly texted him back as I went back to my room, and flipped and pushed everything on. We ended up playing a death run map and a Scary Map. It was an hour in, when it just hits me.

"Shouldn't you guys be at Pax?" I asked as my character follows Evan's around the scary map.

"We aren't going until Cody decides to show his ugly mug." Marcel joked as he pushed me off the map.

I flipped him off through the screen. "I did nothing to you. Why do you push me off?"

"Because of your pickle ass!" Marcel shouted, which made me stare at my screen in surprise.

"Guys, guys, hey guys." Evan repeated as he ran into us.

We both turned to face him and shouted, "What!"

"There's a big monster staring at Mexi like he's a fucking burrito." Evan said calmly.

I looked behind me, and next thing I know I'm dead and I watch Marcel's body fly across the screen. And before I could say anything, Evan is throw in my direction. His hand glitched into my pickle's ass and of course Evan had to make it awkward.

"Hey Mexi, do you enjoy having my hand up your pickle?" Evan's voice got really deep and slow.

"Evan, what the fuck are you doing?" I asked calmly, not even going to acknowledge his seductive humor.

Craig had gone to bed after the third round of Death Run. And the other two were yawning, which caused me to yawn. It was now maybe one-thirty in the afternoon, and my parents' car pulled into the driveway. I looked around the room in boredom before finally saying anything.

"Hey, I'm gonna get going. I'll... uh talk to you all later." I told them before shutting all my recording equipment off.

"Alright, talk to ya later bud." Marcel said before leaving the Skype call.

"Yeah, same." Evan said as he left the game and Skype call.

I sighed heavily once more before turning my computer off completely and went downstairs. Mom was in the kitchen, and dad was outside checking the mail. When I saw mom smiling, I knew that she liked the state the kitchen as well as the house was in.

"Okay, Logan what do you want?" She looks at me with a suspicious look in her eyes.

I held my hands up and tried to look her in the eyes, but lost that match. "Okay, fine you win. I want to go to Pax Prime this year, and I want to meet my friends. Well the ones going anyways. And I was wondering if you guys were okay with that?"

"Okay with what?" I hear the deep, familiar voice of my dad.

I turn around with a sheepish grin, "Go to Pax Prime."

He looked at me and then mom, and then back at me. "We'll talk about it later. In the meantime, I need your help with the car."

"Okay." I followed him outside, thinking that maybe if I do really good at following his instructions, I'll be able to go for sure."

As if he is a mind reader, my old man looked at me with stern eyes. "Now don't get to thinking that if you help me really well, will get you to go to this Pax thing."

A disappointed sigh escaped as I watched him pop the hood.

I knew mom was going to be easy to convince, but dad was stubborn. My family say I get that from my dad, and I honestly don't see it. The only time words were exchanged, was when we handed each other tools. And I know I'm an adult, and could do it myself with my parents permission, but I wanted them to be okay with the fact that I do YouTube and occasionally going to Pax or Vidcon, was a great way to meet people.

"Logan, as your father I think that this decision is up to you. I can't always make the decisions for you, son." Dad told me as he rubbed the back of his greasy hand across his forehead.

I looked down at the exposed engine, nodding. "You're right. Thanks dad."

"And no drinking either." He pointed a wrench at me.

"I know." I remember what Cody had told me about the time he got super wasted during his first trip to Pax. I wasn't about to let me get that drunk either.

Well that was easier to convince my dad, and now can I say the same for my mom? She is the boss, and I can't do anything about it. Hopefully mom will be in a good mood still.

"Logan!" Shit, she sounds pissed. Well there goes my chances of going.

When I walked into the house, and found my mom standing in front of the bottom bathroom with a big frown. She was not happy about something.

* * *

Hey guys, again Mexicutiioner's name isn't really Logan. I hope you enjoyed this little short chapter. There will be more, don't worry. :) again follow him on Twitter, subscribe to his channel. Also be sure to follow me on Twitter and on hee. Love you all! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, I know that you guys were expecting Mini Ladd, but this is for a growing YouTuber named Mexicutiioner. It would be amazing if you guys would follow this story for updates on new chapters. Also follow him on Twitter and subscribe to him on YouTube.

Any information that are in this chapter, are things i could find out about him (Which isn't much, because he's like a cousin of Delirious and Ohm or something haha. Damn secrets lol) so don't take any quote vital information to heart. I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic so far.

Please leave a comment below of what you think of this, what you'd like to see happen, or if you see any mistakes. All reviews are helpful, thank you. :)

* * *

Ch.2

"Logan Christopher, this bathroom looks amazing!" My mom's frown instantly grew into a big grin.

I put a hand of my pounding heart, trying to calm it. "Jesus mom, I thought I got in trouble."

She laughed and pulled me into a side hug, "Never. Oh before I forget your sister is flying over of the weekend, and part of the week."

"Oh." I knew which sister my mom was talking about. The oldest of us, Jessie. She lives in New York, and has two sons. "Mom, so dad told me that I need to decide for myself if I should go or not. Would you be okay with me going?"

She smiled softly before brushing my banes out of my face. "You're eighteen now, and I know that means you're legally an adult but I worry you'll get hurt or in trouble."

I nodded, "I know mom but Evan's going to be there as well as most of my other friends."

"You really look up to this Evan guy, don't you?" She chuckled as we walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah, he's a big reason I even started YouTube. Mom, I promise I won't do anything stupid. I just want to hang out with my friends for the week and check out Pax." I folded my hands and proceeded to get down on my knees.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes before slapping me on top of the head with a wooden spoon. "Boy stand up before you embarrass yourself. You can go, but you have call me every night. Got it?"

I jumped up and smiled excitedly as I nodded quickly. "Yeah, I promise." I wrapped my long arms around her before kissing her cheek. "Oh thank you so much mom. I'm going to order my tickets tonight."

"When will you be going?" My dad asked as he walked in the room with greasy hands.

"I'll be missing the first day tomorrow, but maybe Tuesday." I looked at them, as they looked at each other. "Is that too soon?"

Mom looked at me with a half-smile, "No, no that's not it. It's just that we are just so proud by how much you've matured."

Dad nodded, "And you better tell this Evan fellow to keep you out of trouble."

I laughed because I knew that dad was serious about me telling Vanoss. "Okay. Thanks again guys."

The day went by fast, and my parents had left me at my gate. They gave me about a million hugs and kisses, telling me not to accept drugs, or drink while away. Honestly I thought it was sweet, but also embarrassing especially when my dad told me not to have sex. I handed the lady my ticket before dragging my carry-on behind me. I pulled my blue Beats headphones over my ears as soon as the plane started to take off. When the plane landed, and I grabbed my suitcase from the baggage claim, I went outside as I waited for Uber.

"Hello?" I had called Evan, letting him in on the surprise.

"Hey, it's Mexicutiioner. Is everyone there with you?" I asked as I climbed into the Uber, forgetting to pull the phone away from my face. "Um… the Casa Bella Inn."

"No, but some of them are on they're way. Why? Where are you?" Evan was confused by the sound of the Uber guy complaining about traffic.

"Oh nowhere, so when are you guys going to Pax?" I tried to be subtle about me being in Las Angeles. It hasn't changed a bit since my family and I went on vacation here.

"In about ten minutes. Why?" Evan kept pushing for an actual answer.

I laughed at my friend's eagerness, "No reason. I'll talk to you later; I have to go now."

Before I could let the older man get a word in, I ended the call and tipped the driver before heading into the lobby. Little did I know, was that a couple of my YouTube friends booked the same cheap-ish hotel also. Cody, Craig, and Luke were all in the lobby. Probably about to head over to where Evan was staying. Luckily none of them had seen my face, so the surprise was ruined. Cody was easy to tell who he was, because of the fact he did a face reveal a couple years back. He had his black hair style in small spikes as he wore a black and teal billed hat. He was wearing one of his shirts and a pair of black slim jeans, and black high tops sneakers. Luke was wear a plain white shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers, and his signature bronze shades. Craig was wearing a Charmander shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers.

I was about two inches shorter than Craig, and from what I remember he was like six feet tall.

"Hi, I called and booked a room yesterday." I told the lobby manager.

"Okay, and what was the name?" She smiled as she stared at me.

"Logan Winters." I smiled as she started typing in the name.

She walked away and pulled out a white key card. "Okay, enjoy you're stay."

I nodded before grabbing my things, as I tried to speed walk past my chatting friends I was stopped by Cody. "Oh you're a fan? Wow, that sounded really weird. Sorry haha."

I chuckled nervously before readjusted my hat, "No it's alright Cody. It's actually kinda amazing to meet you guys in person. You guys are probably busy with Pax, so I'll leave you to it."

Luke laughed before throwing an arm over my shoulder, "Nonsense, we have nothing important to do for a while anyways."

My heart raced when Craig started talking to me. "So are you here for Pax also?"

I nodded nervously, "Actually I came here to surprise some friends. They don't know I'm here."

"Oh cool, well I hope everything goes great, but Vanoss and Terrorisor keep sending me texts. Asking where the Hell we are, it was nice meeting you-" Cody held out his hand with a smile on his slightly tanned face.

I took his hand with a toothy smile, "Logan."

"Oh, before I forget, there's a fan meet-up outside under a blue tent. You should check it out." Craig informed me before shaking my hand.

Luke shook my hand as well. "Yeah, for sure." I told them before leaving them to find my room.

As soon as I entered my room, I collapsed on one of the beds with my nerves freaking out on me. "Holy shit, I can't believe I just talked to my friends. Why didn't I tell them who I was?"

I was so nervous that if I were to tell them, that they wouldn't believe me. That's about the time I came up with a flawless plan, and by flawless I mean stand a few feet from them and call Evan. After I unpacked my bags, and changed into something that was going to cause me to sweat so much. I took a quick shower and changed into dark gray skinny jeans, and a black tank top. On the tank top, it had a white loading bar that said 'Installing muscles please wait' Above the loading bar. I chuckled as ran hair combed my hair to the side, it wasn't as long as it was before sense my mom had me go in and cut my hair, so I had my bangs peek out from underneath my hat when I had put it on. The hat I wore was a silver and red flat-billed hat, that had the old Nintendo controller in the center.

When I examined myself in the mirror one last time, I grabbed my black sunglasses and slipped them over my dark green eyes before leaving the hotel. I climbed into the Uber I called and wiped my hands on my jeans for the umpteenth time.

"Meeting a girl?" The Uber driver asked.

I laughed nervously, "I wish. No I'm actually visiting some friends for the first time. They're at event center now actually."

"Ah, you're going to the Pax event thing." He glanced in his rearview mirror.

I nodded, "Yeah." My hands were sweaty and my feet nervously tapped on the carpeted floor of the minivan.

"Well you have nothing to worry about, I bet they're going to like you." The driver held out his hand after he stopped in front of the center. "The name's Carl."

I smiled and shook his hand, "Logan. Thanks for the reassurance." I quickly paid him before exiting the vehicle.

My phone vibrated, telling me that someone tweeted something. Pulling my phone out, I saw that it was Luke who had tweeted. 'Fan meet up under blue tent! W/ Vanoss, Marcel, Craig, Cody, and myself.'

I took a deep breath and walked close to the tent, but just out of site of the guys, who were busy signing away on shirts and pictures. With a deep calming breath, I hit the call button; I see Evan pick up his phone and put it to his ear.

"Hey Mexi, what's up!?" I could hear the crowd in the background on Evan's end.

"Hey…um… could you, Craig, Marcel, Luke, and Cody do something for me?" I asked nervously.

Evan had a look of confusion on his face, telling the guys what was going on. I was standing in the middle of the crowd, with a tightly closed fist lightly hitting my hat. "Yeah, sure. What's wrong? You sound nervous."

I chuckled nervously, "You have no idea. So if you look up, and see a Nintendo silver hat in the crowd, um surprise."

They all looked up and gawked, which meant they finally saw me. Evan hung up and pushed through the crowd, ignoring the grabby fans. "Holy shit, is that really you Mexi?"

I covered his mouth when he said 'Mexi'. We pushed through the crowd once more until we were in the tent. "Yeah, it's me. Um… surprise."

"Why didn't you say anything when we talked to you at the hotel?" Luke looked hurt.

Once again I chuckled, "Well I was really fucking nervous to meet you guys, and I wanted to surprise everyone who was here."

"Holy Christ, you and Cody's damn hat and skinny jean fetish. That's all he wore yesterday." Marcel glared at the slimmer guy. To be honest, we were about the same size thought he was a couple inches taller than me.

"I can't help it that my ass looks great in them." Cody joked, which got everyone to laugh.

The crowd eventually died down enough for me to calm down. I took my hat and shook my hair out before replacing it. "So I'm here for a week. And I'm not going to do any sort of face reveal, sorry Cody."

"Oh why not!? Logan we're twins, remember?" Cody and I had this long running inside joke that we were twins separated at birth.

"Well we could go to Strip Club." Evan suggested, and I knew what he meant. My parents took me and my older sister there as a birthday dinner for me.

I nodded with a smile, "I love their chicken strip burgers." They looked at me in confusion until I explained to them. "My family was here on vacation a few years back."

"Oh cool." Craig said as he threw an arm over my shoulder. "So where do you hail from, Mexi?"

"Iowa." I said bluntly, slowly getting comfortable with seeing my friends.

"What's wrong with the West Coast?" Evan complained, which made it funny because we were all in the East or in a different country.

I put a hand on his shoulder while I explained, "Because it's big enough to where us YouTubers that don't show our face can live in peace."

"God damn, talk about deep Mexi." Luke laughed and then he looked at me as he squinted at me. "Do you want us to call you Mexi or Logan now?"

I shoved my hands in my pockets and kicked a small rock across the sidewalk. "Logan's good when we're out in the public. I don't want people to know what I look like. Not yet anyways, I'm not ready for that."

"Then why did you come to Pax?" Cody asked as he walked closer to me.

"To meet you guys. I'm ready to meet everyone in our group, little bit at a time." I told them before my phone started ringing, I pulled it out and saw it was work. "Hello?"

"Hi Logan, this is Oliver I was wondering if you were able to come in at all today?" I heard the newest employee's voice on the other end. He sounded sick, which wasn't good.

I took my hat off and flipped it around to where the bill was facing towards the sky. "Oliver, you should've looked at the schedule before even calling. I have the entire week off. Did you try calling the others?"

"Oh, sorry Logan. I'll call someone else, have a nice vacation." He hung up.

I tapped my phone against my forehead, "He's such an idiot sometimes."

"Who was that?" Evan asked with a tilt of his head.

"It was a coworker, trying to get me to cover his shift because he's sick." I told them as I shoved my phone in my pocket. "So where are all of you staying?"

"Luke and I are sharing a room." Cody answered for them.

"And us three are sharing one." Marcel answered and then asked me. "What about you?"

I pointed in Cody and Luke's direction. "Same hotel as them. I actually checked in when Cody thought I was a fan. Haha."

"Well excuse me, you were wearing one of my shirts!" Cody pushed me in a joking manner.

"I'm pretty sure you've got a shirt some of us too, Cody." Craig threw our friend under the bus and then crashed a plane into it.

Cody flipped him the bird before smiling at the British man. "You can kiss my ass Craig."

He put a hand over his chest as if heart broken, but he started laughing really hard. "I'm sorry Cody I don't swing that way. Maybe ask Luke?"

"Someone is extra asshole today aren't they?" Luke playfully shoved Craig forward.

"Are they like this when you guys gather together?" I looked over at Evan, who was laughing at our friends' playful natures.

"Not really, it's because you're here. Which is kinda neat to everyone in person. We just need to get hmm… who else do we need to come out of hiding? Spoon, Adam, and I think a couple more. I can't remember to be honest. There are so many of us in the group I kind of lose track. Haha." Evan admitted before he laughed awkwardly. "You had us worried when you called. Haha."

I nodded, "Sorry about that, ha. I was really nervous about meeting you guys. I can't wait to see what Pax is like."

"We're going to show you the best time of your life!" Evan threw a fist into the air.

The guys and I were getting pumped up, and threw our fists into the air. "Hell yeah!"

* * *

Hey guys, again Mexicutiioner's name isn't really Logan. I hope you enjoyed this little short chapter. There will be more, don't worry. :) again follow him on Twitter, subscribe to his channel. Also be sure to follow me on Twitter and on here. Love you all! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, this is for a growing YouTuber named Mexicutiioner. It would be amazing if you guys would follow this story for updates on new chapters.

Again any information that are in this chapter, are things i could find out about him and others are just bullshit that I threw in, so don't take any quote vital information to heart. I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic so far.

Please leave a comment below of what you think of this, what you'd like to see happen, or if you see any mistakes. All reviews are helpful, thank you. :)

* * *

Ch.3

Having fun was an understatement of the century, I had a blast! At the Strip Club we made jokes of all the menu names, talked about school, YouTube, and everyday life. It took a bit for me to calm down and not be so nervous with the guys here. Brian had showed up, he wasn't at Pax this morning because he made the smart choice of having a few too many drinks.

"Jesus Christ, you, Cody, and Delirious need to quit YouTube and become fucking models. All three of you are fucking ladies' men." That was the first thing Brian said to me when I introduced myself.

I laughed at him, "Tried for about ten minutes but it wasn't my thing."

Everyone laughed at my smartass comeback. We ate with a few witty banters between us, and I saw a waitress walked past with a cheese pizza and chicken strips as a topping. I looked at the dough, and saw that the bottom of the tray looked brand new. With a look around, I stood up and went straight for the waitress.

"Miss." She turned around with a surprised look on her face. "Did you check the pizza before trying to feed it to a customer?"

The waitress looked at me, still in shock before glaring at me. "I know how to do my job."

I crossed my arms and frowned at her, "I make pizzas for a living. I think I can recognize raw dough; and the chicken pieces are obviously frozen."

The manager rushed over and put a hand on his employee's shoulder. "Kimmy, what's going on here?"

"I was going to take this pizza to table seven, and this man tells me that it's raw." The girl, Kimmy, said as she continued to glare at me.

The manager sighed and touched the dough. "I'm so sorry sir for the rudeness that Kimmy gave you. You're entire table is free. Again I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "It's no problem. I just don't think feeding uncooked product is very good."

The manager nervously chuckled before leading his employee off to the back. I went back over and sighed heavily. When I looked up, I gasped quietly when the guys all gawked at me. Cody and Evan had their straws pointing into their mouths, Craig, Luke and Brian had their mouths full of food, and Marcel just stared at me.

"What?" I was slightly confused by their sudden change in mood.

"I didn't know you were good with pizza!?" Evan managed to say before sipping his soda.

I looked at him in confusion, "Didn't I tell you guys I worked at a pizza place?"

Some nodded and some shook their heads. "Oh, well you guys need to read Twitter bios more often haha. But yes I work part time at a pizza place and then I go to school."

"Well just make sure you keep school more important than work and YouTube." Evan stated as he pointed a finger at me.

I laughed at how similar both Vanoss and my dad were so much alike in the aspect of school and YouTube. Which they were right about, school came before YouTube. "I know that, and if I let YouTube come before school I give you full permission to kick my ass."

"Wait, why just Evan? What about the rest of us?" Marcel smacked a hand on the table, with an angry look on his face.

"Sure, whatever." I casually said to him, not realizing what I just had gotten into.

After lunch we headed back to Pax. It wasn't as crowded as it was when I got there, which was just fine and dandy by me. I was listening intently to everyone's fist Pax experience; some had lots of laughs and others had depressing tale. Evan's story was the best, he had told us that he had made the mistake of getting panels mixed up after running into a fan that was dressed up like a mime. Not entirely sure what said mime did to cause the Canadian to shiver in disgust. Luke told me about how he met Mini and Brian at his first Pax, and how they went to an actual strip club. Mini and Brian's were similar, expect that Craig had missed the first day due to jet lag and Brian had to deal with an epic sunburn. Marcel's first time was actually before he even started YouTube. And I knew about Cody's adventure here in LA.

"Okay Mr. Mexi, what would you like to do first?" Evan asked as we all examined the pamphlet with event times and booth locations.

"I kinda want to see the different booths." I looked at the rest, seeing if that was okay.

They all shrugged with indifference. And with that we checked out the different booths, a few weren't really interesting and we just skipped them without a second glance. I immediately stopped when I saw a booth for a trial run of a new VR game.

"Oh shit this looks so fucking awesome." Craig picked up the game case and examined it closely.

I picked up the VR headset, secretly geeking out over how much I wanted this. "Why can't these be so much cheaper?"

"Because." Luke said as looked over my shoulder.

We put all the stuff back and continued our way through the booths. A man stopped us when Cody and I rounded the corner. He was about Evan's height and had black hair.

"You two look like you could use my video recording systems. Maybe start a social media channel." He had a slightly noticeable Irish accent.

"Oh no thanks. I actually already have one." Cody shook his head as he declined the man's offer.

I looked at all the equipment in thought, and saw the displayed prices. "Have these been used?"

"No, all of it's new." The man quickly said as I examined a camera a little closer. "Be careful, very expensive."

I looked at him with an unconvinced look. "Yeah, whatever. I'm not interested in buying a camera with a broken lens and recording mic with a busted filter for fifty grand."

The man started cussing me out in some other language, which must've been something Brian could understand because he walked up to the shorter man and shoved a finger into his chest. The started rambling on for about fifteen minutes before Brian stepped back and sternly said, "Merda."

We all left, all really confused by what happened between the two. Brian finally spoke after a heavy sigh. "He was pissed that Logan insulted his business."

"Well I wouldn't buy anything that expensive either, especially when it's been used." Craig backed my case up.

Everyone agreed with my wise decision. Evan threw an arm over my shoulder, "First the pizza and now electronics. Is there anything you can't tell when something isn't wrong? Haha."

I shook my head with a shrug, "It's a hidden talent. Dad takes me to dealerships when he wants to buy something."

"Geez, can I kidnap you when I buy a new couch?" Marcel joked as he jumped onto my back, sending me forward.

"Jesus, Marcel did you eat Nogla?" I complained as I struggled to adjust him. My hands held up his legs as I continued to walk.

"Fuck, where do you hide your muscles?" Brian asked in shock before him and Evan groped my biceps.

"This seems oddly familiar." Cody said aloud before snapping his fingers. "Delirious did the same thing to me last time I was here."

Marcel hopped down and I dramatics you dropped down to my knees. "Ugh finally, I thought I was gonna die." I laughed as I teased the shorter man playfully.

"Shut the fuck up Mexi, I'm not fat! You're just fucking weak." Marcel smacked my hat off my head, messing up my hair.

I laughed as I picked my hat up. As I stood up I went up to a window to fix my hat; I wore it backwards and pulled my trimmed banks through the hole. Grabbing my phone I wiggled it in front of the guys.

"Let's take a group picture."

They surrounded me, throwing arms over each other and we all smiled. I took a couple pictures and decided to send it to Delirious, Smii7y, and Ohm.

Me: Face reveal, now where's yours ;)

Ohm: Oh for fuck sakes, another pretty boy!?

Delirious: Are you gay?

Smii7y: Mexi!?

Me: I am pretty aren't I? And I'm 18 years sure that I am straight. Sorry Delirious, you're all alone XD

Delirious: FUCK YOU MEXI!

Ohm: Here's a damn face reveal. *Middle finger*

Deli and Smii7y: XD

I laughed loudly as I slipped my phone in my pocket. "Luke, Delirious isn't convinced that I'm straight haha."

"Hey, you're style doesn't help your case. Can you grow facial hair?" Luke smirked as he stroked his red beard.

"How will facial hair convince him?" I looked at the man in confusion.

"It doesn't, I was curious. Cause some of us here can't." He looked at Evan and Cody.

They flipped him off. I pulled my phone out again and scrolled through my pictures until I found a good one. I had a full beard, except most people call it a 'Klingon'. It was a light brown with a slight red tint. "Took me about a month and a half to grow this."

"Damn, and it's trimmed so nicely." Luke examined the photo as he stroked his beard. "Can you teach me your ways?"

I laughed and shoved my phone in my pocket. "Sorry gotta keep my beard trimming a secret. Haha."

"Asshole." Luke said while flipping me off.

I shrugged and we continued our way down the street, until it happened. And could I say that I almost shit myself when it did happen? No, well too bad because I almost did.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know some of these places sound familiar, and that's because I did it on purpose. With the crew each story is book in a series. So #1 was Cody, #2 is Tyler, #3 Mexicutiioner, #4 Mini Ladd, so on and so forth. So it's kinda a continuation from where the other ended. Just a different perspective.

Again be sure to follow Mexicutiioner on Twitter, Facebook, and subscribe to him on YouTube. Also be sure to follow me on Twitter and on here. Love you all! :)

Oh, Mexicutiioner if you're reading this just know that you are now a friend haha. Sorry. Also I apologize for how flamboyant I made you again lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, this is for a growing YouTuber named Mexicutiioner. It would be amazing if you guys would follow this story for updates on new chapters.

Again any information that are in this chapter, are things i could find out about him and others are just bullshit that I threw in, so don't take any quote vital information to heart. I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic so far. Also on my Twitter page I will be posting a poll for this fanfic, I'm not going to say much about it other than to check it out and put your vote in. :)

Please leave a comment below of what you think of this, what you'd like to see happen, or if you see any mistakes. All reviews are helpful, thank you. :) Also sorry it took so long to upload, I was busy with personal things.

* * *

Ch. 4

A group of Vanoss' fans saw him and ran up to us, well up to Evan. They were all ironically teenaged girls, screaming in excitement. I saw Evan look embarrassed as the rest of us were all watching the poor man sign shirt and picture over and over again. Luke and Brian played security guards, and started pushing the girls away from Evan.

"We love you, Vanoss!" A couple of girls screamed in excitement.

I looked over at Cody and Mini with a questioning look. "Is it always like this?"

"Not this bad, this must be Evan's crazy fans." Craig sounded sorry for our friend, which in all honesty I felt sorry and kinda jealous at the same time.

I watched the interaction between Evan and the fans. The crazier fans finally backed off and left, the more stable ones stayed and had a normal conversation between the rest of the group, asked to take pictures. I stepped back and admired the excitement that was going around in the group. One fan noticed me, and walked up to me.

"Are you a part of the group?" She had a white t-shirt that was decorated with each of our profile pictures on it, the ones who were here signed under their pictures. On the right sleeve was my picture.

I wanted to sign it, but I told myself that I wasn't going to do a face reveal for a long time. With no regret at the moment, but did later that night, I shook my head. "No, sorry just visiting L.A. with… Cody." I panicked and looked at the busy teen.

"Oh cool, love your hat." She smiled, showing off a pair of silver braces that had blue and white rubber bands.

"So who's your favorite out of Vanoss' group?" I casually asked, seeing Cody and Marcel staring at me.

She pulled her phone out and showed her screensaver. It was a photo shopped picture of my hat on Cody's cat, who was wearing Delirious' hockey mask. "They're my favorites haha. I kind of wish Mexi would come out with a loot shop, so I have something from each of them. He's like Moo's distant cousin. Haha."

I tilted my head at the odd comparison that was made. "How so?"

"Well Brock is awkward and shy, and Mexi is just shy." She said simply before holding her hand out. "It's nice to meet a friend of Cody's. I'm Julie."

I chuckled nervously as I took it, "Logan."

The fans all left, I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I met a fan and we actually talked! I slowly started seeing why the others enjoyed Pax and Cons. Brian put a hand on my back as he looked at me with worry.

"You okay there, buddy?" His accent was slightly thicker for some reason.

I nodded, "I… I'm fine haha. Just kind of enjoyed talking to a fan."

Everyone nodded as they've been through that feeling numerous of times. Luke told me about the first time a fan recognized him, he described the joy and amazement of being recognized by some random person. I wanted that same feeling, one day, but not today.

"Logan, your phone is lighting up." Marcel pointed out.

I reached around to my back pocket and saw it was my mom. Quickly I answered it; "Hey mom."

"Hi Logan! We just wanted to call and see how your day was going?" Mom sounded like she had me on speaker.

"Great actually, managed to stay out of trouble so far. Haha. How are you?" I followed the others until we came to a big white house that had a nice sports car. I looked at Brian in confusion, but it was answered when Evan pulled out a set of keys.

"I'm great actually. Your dad is back at the house with your niece and nephews. The girls and I are on our way to get our nails done." Mom was toned out by my sisters screaming in excitement.

I cringed at the loudness of their screams. We walked in and I gawked at the very L.A. look that Evan had going on. "Okay, well I have to go now mom. Love ya."

"Love you too." I pulled my phone away and ended the call.

"This is your house!" I looked at the chuckling man.

Evan dropped the keys on a black granite kitchen counter top. "No, I just happen to have keys to it and pictures of me and my family all over are hung up everywhere."

I laughed mockingly, "Why are you staying at a hotel?"

"Because it's where Pax is happening. And we walked maybe five, six blocks." Evan pulled the fully stocked fridge, and looked at the older men. "Any of you want a beer?"

"Sure, why not." Luke accepted before taking one from Evan's hand.

Marcel declined, but accepted a bottle of water. "You never have the heavy stuff."

"I'll take a beer." Brian took one.

Cody shook his head, "I'm good. Haha, you guys always try to get me drunk when we're together."

"Oh Cody, that's because we think you secretly love Delirious." Marcel teased.

So I decided to join in the teasing, knowing the entire story of Cody's drunk moments. "Marcel, don't you mean Deli?"

Cody threw a pillow at me. "You, asshole! I shouldn't have told you!"

I threw the pillow back at him, getting him in the face. "Yeah well that sucks for you."

"I also have soda." Evan pointed at the bottom self; it was fully stalked with Coke and Dr. Pepper.

"I'll take a Coke." I said and he slid it across the counter. I quickly caught it, "Thanks."

He smiled as he grabbed a beer and sat on the long white couch, that was under one of the big windows. "Well fuckers, what shall we do? The YouTuber party isn't until tomorrow night, and we can't go bar hopping."

"How many controllers do you have?" Luke asked as he pointed at the PS4 and Xbox 1 that sat on Evan's TV stand.

"Uh… three PS controllers, and four Xbox." Evan answered before tipping back his drink.

Cody's phone was beeping like crazy, and he started chuckling. "Oh sweet Jesus, she's insane."

"Who?" I asked him as I sat next to him on the love seat.

"Some girl I met at college. We've been snapchatting and tweet for a while." Cody explained before showing us a picture of short, pretty red head. She was wearing skateboarding gear, and held a black and green skateboard in her hand. "She's actually a big fan of my channel."

I playfully elbowed my buddy, "Aw does Racingcatz finally get some pussy?"

Everyone except for Cody laughed hard at my joke. Cody mocked me before punching me in the chest. "Fuck you, Logan."

We decided to play some Call of Duty, taking turns on the controllers. We lost track of time, but it was Luke and I's fifth time around; and I was slowly kicking Luke's ass, until I made the mistake of looking away to grab my soda. On my side of my screen, I see the grenade warning pop up and I panicked as I spun around looking for the grenade. My attempt to grab it was a fail, when my body went flying upward and the round ended.

"Fuck you Logan! I kicked your motherfucking ass!" Luke got so excited by my defeat.

I flipped him off, and tossed Brian the controller. "What time is it?"

"It's almost ten." Marcel said.

"That probably explains how exhausted I am." I yawned,

"Ah, does pretty boy need his beauty sleep." Brain leaned forward and jokingly said.

I pulled away because his breath smelt like beer. "Well let's get you back to the hotel then."

Brian stared at me in confusion for about ten minutes, before it finally clicked. "Oh fock you."

"No thanks." I laughed before standing up and grabbing my things. "Well I'll probably head out now. It was amazing to meet you all."

We all shook hands before I called an Uber and head back to my hotel. When I got back up to my room, I went over to my suitcase, pulled out some sweats and a blue galaxy tank top. Going to the bathroom I quickly stripped and hopped into the lukewarm shower. Quickly washing the sweat from LA's sun off my body and then moved onto my hair. I finally jumped out when the water got cold. Once I was dressed I flicked all the lights off and hopped into the bed. Before I fell asleep my phone went off with that annoying Twitter tone.

With a tired groan I looked at it, and saw that Evan had tweeted something to me. 'Drunk tweets! #NoRegerts' I laughed at the hashtag, knowing he misspelt 'regrets' on purpose. I replied back, reading it aloud before sending it. "I will do a hand reveal, if you write 'Regerts' on Brian's forehead." Satisfied with what I wrote, I tapped done. And with one long yawn, I plugged my phone in and put it on vibrate, I went to bed.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to make "Logan" (still not his real name for those fans trying to google it, because I know some of you are.) a smart teenager, and not drink underage, which I know is not what I did for Racingcatz, but this is my story and I hope you guys don't start asking me to make a drunk scene unless you beg Mexicutiioner to have me do that lol.

Again be sure to follow Mexicutiioner on Twitter, Facebook, and subscribe to him on YouTube. Also be sure to follow me on Twitter and on here. Love you all! :)

Oh, Mexicutiioner if you're reading this just know that you are now a friend haha. Sorry. Also I apologize for how flamboyant I made you again lol. #Facereveal


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys, this is for a growing YouTuber named Mexicutiioner. It would be amazing if you guys would follow this story for updates on new chapters.

Again any information that are in this chapter, are things i could find out about him and others are just bullshit that I threw in, so don't take any quote vital information to heart. I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic so far. Also on my Twitter page I will be posting a poll for this fanfic, I'm not going to say much about it other than to check it out and put your vote in. :)

Please leave a comment below of what you think of this, what you'd like to see happen, or if you see any mistakes. All reviews are helpful, thank you. :) Also sorry it took so long to upload, I was busy with personal things.

* * *

Ch. 5

A couple days went by and Pax was coming to an end; which meant everyone was checking out of their hotels and spending the rest of the few days at Evan's house. I still wasn't sure why the group was so excited to be staying at Evan's place.

"So Owl Man, when are you gonna start the party?" Tyler slapped a hand on the shorter man's back.

"Not until midnight. Johnathan and Luke went to the store to stock up on booze." Evan explained as he pulled out a rack of ribs out of the fridge.

I was sitting on one of the bar stools in front of his counter. My phone started vibrating, I looked down and saw that it was my older sister; Rachel. "Hey sis, what's up?"

"Well nothing, except that my baby brother ditched seeing me and his nephews for a bunch of thirty-year-old men, living in their mommas' basements." Rachel said in a half serious and half joking tone.

I rolled my eyes, "They aren't all thirty, a few of them are around my age. And don't live in their mom's basements."

The guys all laughed at our conversation. Rachel grumbled in annoyance; she wasn't really all for me being a YouTuber. "When are you coming home Logan? I would like to at least see you before I have to go back to New York."

"I'm leaving in a couple days." I sighed quietly. "I'll talk to you later Rach."

"Logan, don't you dare hang-" I quickly hung up the phone.

Craig climbed onto the bar stool next to me and slapped a hand on my back. "So that didn't sound a pleasant conversation."

I shook my head, "No it wasn't. My oldest sister is the only one in the family, that doesn't like the idea of me quote wasting my social life on video games. She lives in New York as a CEO for some law firm."

"Don't you have two jobs, not including YouTube? And going to college also?" Brian asked in confusion.

I threw my hands out in front of me, "Exactly! I practically have three jobs! And I have plenty of friends from school, the pizzeria, and you guys. Rachel only thinks I'm anti-social because I don't have a girlfriend."

"Have you dated a girl before?" Tyler leaned over the counter, after helping Evan taking the hot dogs and ribs outside.

I nodded, "Sure a few times. The last girl I dated broke up with me, because she realized she was a lesbian." I chuckled at the memory of my ex's coming out and breakup moment. "It's all good now. The only reason I don't have a girlfriend now, is because I'm not interested."

"Not interested? As in dating, or girls?" Cody teased me as he poked my exposed sides.

I flinched as I started laughing, "Stop it Cody! Fuck I shouldn't have worn the damn muscle shirt." Cody finally stopped tickling me, so I could answer. "To answer your question, asshole, I'm just not interested in dating anyone right now."

"Who's not interested in dating anyone?" I heard Luke's voice come from the main hallway.

"Me." I held up a hand as the two guys walked into the kitchen with a few boxes of beers and a couple bottles of wine. "Jesus guys, how many people are coming to this thing?"

Delirious sat his items on the counter island in front of me. "It's just us, haha. We plan on having you two youngsters baby-sit tonight."

Cody and I looked at each other, and then back at the grinning man. "Oh you've got to be shitting me." We both said with loud groans.

The food that Evan made, was to say the least, the bomb! Cody and I were on mother hen duty. We both decided to take three hour shifts, especially with Delirious and Brian drunk together. It was about three in the morning, and Delirious was stirring. I was the one watching the sleeping drunks.

"I…m…-ing…ick." Delirious mumbled into his spot on the floor.

I looked at the sleeping man in confusion. "What?"

"Going to be-" I heard him starting to wrench.

I quickly jumped away to rush into the nearest bathroom to grab a waste bin. When I got back to the man, he was sitting up with one of his hands covering his mouth. Setting the trash can in front of Delirious, he gripped the edges before puking his guts out. I let him do his thing before going into the kitchen, and grabbing water and Tylenol for the sick man. He finally stopped after a couple minutes. I sat with him, until he finally fell asleep around four in the morning.

When I woke up later in the day, everyone was already up and playing GTA five. I yawned tiredly as I rubbed my eyes. Looking around I noticed Tyler was gone, and so was Evan. "Where are Evan and Tyler?"

"Tyler's puking his guts out in the bathroom, and Evan is keeping an eye on him." Brian answered.

"Sorry about this morning. I obviously had my limit for glasses of wine ago." Delirious looked at me sheepishly.

I shook my head, "It's fine dude. Better you did it a trash can, then on me."

"Haha! You're right, thanks Mexi now I don't feel as bad." Delirious gave the top of my head a few pats.

The guys decided to play some more games and watched some TV. The day went by fairly slow, especially sense we didn't really leave the property. My sister called again, I of course stupidly answered.

"What?" I asked as soon as I stepped outside.

"Work needs me to come in tomorrow night, so when will you be able to catch the next flight?" My sister sounded annoyed and concerned.

I sighed heavily, "I don't know, Rachel. I do have a one-way ticket, which doesn't leave until tomorrow afternoon."

"Is there any way you can get one now?" She asked.

I ran a hand through my hair with a deep sigh. "Sis, there is no way I can get my stuff packed, call an Uber, make it to the airport, and catch a one-way flight today."

"Logan, I won't be able to see you until Christmas! Why are you being so unreasonable!?" Rachel yelled into the phone.

"Rachel, don't yell at me. I will try to get tickets now, and get home tonight. I can't promise you that I'll be able to make it home." I sighed heavily as I opened the sliding glass door. "I'm going to go back and hang out with my friends, before they leave."

"I still don't know why mom and dad were okay with you meeting a bunch of strangers." Those were Rachel's last words before I hung up.

I slid my phone in my pocket with another heavy sigh. I looked up and saw the level of concern growing on my friends' faces, and their expressions reminded me of why I became really good friends with them. Loyalty, having each other's backs when we needed it the most.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was probably a little short, but it was sort of a filler chapter. And I know you guys wanted this to be a 20 chapter story, but I may end up making this ten chapters long.

Again be sure to follow Mexicutiioner on Twitter, Facebook, and subscribe to him on YouTube. Also be sure to follow me on Twitter and on here. Love you all! :)

Oh, Mexicutiioner if you're reading this keep up the good work :) #Facereveal


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys, this is for a growing YouTuber named Mexicutiioner. It would be amazing if you guys would follow this story for updates on new chapters.

Again any information that are in this chapter, are things i could find out about him and others are just bullshit that I threw in, so don't take any quote vital information to heart. I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic so far. Also on my Twitter page I will be posting a poll for this fanfic, I'm not going to say much about it other than to check it out and put your vote in. :)

Please leave a comment below of what you think of this, what you'd like to see happen, or if you see any mistakes. All reviews are helpful, thank you. :) Also sorry it took so long to upload, I was busy with personal things and had writer's block on top of that.

* * *

Ch. 6

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked as soon as I accepted the Skype call from my friends.

"Hey Mexi, we were gonna play some Guess Who. Want to join?" It was Delirious who asked.

I sat back in my chair, "What map?"

"Sponge Bob." Evan answered as his camera flipped on to him eating a slice of pizza.

My stomach growled, "Dammit Evan, now I'm hungry."

Everyone else in the call; Tyler, Evan, Delirious, Anthony, and Max, all laughed at my pain. I stood up from my chair and quickly went to go get a sandwich and a couple cans of Dr. Pepper before heading back to my room. I forgot that I had my camera on, so I saw the surprised look on my friends when I sat back down.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Jesus, why didn't you tell us you had muscles?" Max leaned towards his camera.

Still confused on how the hell he would know, I looked down and realized that I was still shirtless. Quickly I stood up and grabbed my black tank top. "Sorry guys, it was really hot in my room this morning."

"Oh don't worry about it, haha. Ohm, literally removes everything until he's in his boxers. We're all very glad he doesn't turn his camera on." Anthony says with a shiver.

I laughed, "Well you won't have to worry about that. I'm wearing shorts."

"And we all thank you. We don't want to see your tiny dick." Delirious started to laugh at Evan's joke.

"Well you're one to talk." I quickly joked back.

We all started laughing, continuing our little jokes while the game loaded. We played a few rounds, and then I decided to be an asshole to Delirious. "Hey Delirious, I read that the updated version has an Easter egg."

"Really!? Ooh, ooh, how do I find it?" Delirious fell for my joke.

"What you do is spin right ten times, five times to the left, and then jump down. As you fall, you crouch, and then type 'Dumbass jumping'." Everyone else caught onto my joke as Delirious did everything I told him to.

In the chat pod, in the game all in caps, was 'Dumbass jumping'. Delirious was silent for a few seconds, "There wasn't an Easter egg, was there?"

"Haha. No, I can't believe I fell for that! You're a fucking ass, Mexi!" Delirious screamed into his shitty microphone as he started hitting me with a crowbar.

"No, I'm not. I was just showing you how fun it is to fall." I laughed before sipping on one of my sodas. "So who's death?"

"How about you?" Tyler suggested with a tired yawn.

I nodded casually as I flew up to the first trap. Patiently I watched and waited for the right moment before, bam! The walls slammed shut on Evan and Anthony. I whooped in excitement. "Get your homeless and owl asses outta here!"

"Calm down, Pickle-man they still have two lives." Tyler laughed aa they came up to the second trap.

"I'm not a damn pickle anymore! Why do you keep calling me that?" I aimed the shotgun at Tyler and shot it twice.

"He called you 'Pickle-man' because your character is dressed like one." Max explained.

I went into third person, and sure enough I was in my old pickle costume. "Sorry Ty."

"Hey, only my sister can call me Ty. Remember? Haha. And it's fine dude." Tyler laughed.

I changed my character to this new one that one of my subscribers had made for me. It was sort of Naruto-style; a ninja wearing all black with a couple neon green stripes going down the arms, and to stick to my YouTube name he had gave my guy a giant ass Sombrero that was tilted downwards and covered half my face. I also had the packs of ammo, that was strapped to my shoulders, replaced with Mexico's flag as a cape. The symbol in the middle was also replaced with a pepperoni pizza.

"Wow, did you make this!?" Delirious asked as his character ran circles around me and snapped pictures.

I shook my head, "No one of my subscribers made it for me."

"It's so fucking amazing." Evan said in excitement as he took another bite out of his pizza.

I smiled while my character started posing and dancing. "So I've been thinking… I might end up doing a face reveal once I hit a million subs."

"Woah, really? When'd you decide that?" Max sounded surprised.

Anthony, who was drinking a beer, was in so much shock that he spits his drink all over his keyboard. "Are you for real!?"

"Geez don't get too excited guys." I said monotonically.

Tyler and Delirious laughed at my reaction to their reaction. "Well I think that's a neat idea." Tyler casually said as he pulled his phone out and quickly texted on his phone. "Sorry it was my parents. They want a get together with the family before we all go to Hawaii."

"You're going to Hawaii! Take me with you!" Anthony said in excitement.

"Sorry man, you're too big for my suitcases." Tyler joked.

"Shit, you're right." Anthony started laughing as he grabbed a nearby butter knife and jokingly tried to cut his arm off. "I think it's working."

We all laughed as Anthony started to cut faster. When the joke died down we all played one more round of Death Run before closing off the game, and saying our good-byes. I looked at the time, and realized that it was dinner time. "Shit were we really playing for five hours?"

A knock came to the door, and mom walked in. "Hi sweetie, I'm not disrupting your little game am I?"

I shook my head as I pushed my chair back, "No we just finished our game."

"Oh okay, I was just wanting to remind you that you'll be picking up your sister from school tomorrow while your dad and I are out of town." She sat on the end of my bed.

I nodded, "I put a reminder in my phone."

Mom smiled, "Okay. We'll be go for the weekend, and should be back in time for your birthday."

"Oh is it really almost my birthday?" It was already mid-January, which was why I wasn't at the college this morning. "I totally forgot to be honest. Haha."

"Well you are getting old. My baby boy, is no longer my baby boy. Almost nineteen." Mom sniffed and wiped away fake tears.

I laughed and gently threw a sock at her. "Oh you still have Anna." Anna was my youngest sister.

"Yeah, but you're my only son which means you're special." She tried to sound serious, but she couldn't stop smiling. My phone started vibrating, turning around I saw that it was Cody. Mom stood up and ruffled up my shaggy hair. "Dinner's almost done. And you, Sir, are going to get that hair trimmed tomorrow."

I laughed, even though I knew she was serious this time. "I will." I accepted the call. "Hey man, what's up?"

"Hey Mexi. I'm done with college for the semester, what about you?" Cody sounded happy.

"I finished about a week ago. Why?" I stood up from my chair and plopped onto my bed.

"Want to come and hang out at my place for a week? I'm thinking about inviting a few more of our friends." Cody sounded like he had put me on speakerphone. "Sorry, I'm driving so I put you on speakerphone."

I chuckled, "It's no problem Cody. And It shouldn't be a problem. As soon as my parents get back from their mini vacation."

"Alright. I'll text you the information when I get home. I'll pick you up from the airport, if you want." He was really excited about this get together.

"Yeah, that be great." I looked over at the door and saw Anna standing in the doorway. "Hey, I gotta go eat dinner now. So I'll talk to you later."

"Same, I have to text the others and prepare my apartment for you guys." He said.

"Haha, alright talk to you later." I stood up and waited for Cody to say his good-bye before hanging up.

Anna and I went downstairs for dinner. After dinner I was back in my room, editing my video for a bit before realizing that it was well past midnight. With a lengthy yawn, I saved my work and turned everything off. I removed my clothes and threw on some black sweats and a red hoodie. My phone vibrated, with tired eyes I glanced at it and saw that it was an emergency Skype call. We had these when someone in the group need someone to talk to. I groaned and turned my lap top on, and plugged my headphones in.

"Sorry for waking you guys up, but this is an emergency." It was Brock, he sounded terrified.

"What is it? Did something happen? Are you okay?" Evan was quick to ask.

Delirious, Luke, Cody, Tyler, and I all yawned. "Can you be quick? Luke and I pulled an all-nighter with editing our videos." Delirious sounded tired.

"I bought a ring for Lauren, and I don't know how to ask her to marry me!" Brock pulled out a red velvet box, that was holding a gold band with several small gems embedded in it.

I involuntarily groaned, "I was just about to fall asleep."

"Yeah, can we talk about this when us Southerners wake up?" Luke groaned as he left the Skype call.

Delirious and Cody soon followed. Tyler stayed on, "I'll talk to you later once we get to Hawaii."

"I'm just a single guy, don't ask for my advice." I tried to joke, but I was really fucking tired. "Night." And I logged out of the call, and went to sleep.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was probably a little short, but it was sort of a filler chapter. And I know you guys wanted this to be a 20 chapter story, but I'm going to make this a ten chapter story.

Again be sure to follow Mexicutiioner on Twitter, Facebook, and subscribe to him on YouTube. Also be sure to follow me on Twitter and on here. Love you all! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys, this is for a growing YouTuber named Mexicutiioner. It would be amazing if you guys would follow this story for updates on new chapters.

Oh GUYS, before I forget, DO YOU WANT A DISCOUNT ON LOOT CRATE? Wellllll Our dear Mexicutiioner gave me the link and promo code to get this month's Loot Crate.

/mexicutiioner and the code is: mexi. Be sure to get your crate now, i'll do a before and after picture once mine gets here. :D

Please leave a comment below of what you think of this, what you'd like to see happen, or if you see any mistakes. All reviews are helpful, thank you. :) Also sorry it took so long to upload, I was busy with personal things and had writer's block on top of that.

* * *

Ch. 7

The week passed and I was packing for Cody's, I had my tickets ready and mentioned it to my parents. And once again my sister tried to play a part in my social life. I was in my room and my sister stood confidently in my doorway, arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"Logan, you can't be seriously traveling to Georgia to hang out with a couple of kids that have nothing planned for their future!" No hello, or how's life. Nope, just instant rage.

"Cody is just like me; going to school, has a job, and doing YouTube. All the others have jobs, or do YouTube as a job. You aren't my parent, so you have no business telling me who I can make friends with." I explained harshly as I zipped my luggage up. "I like doing YouTube, so you can go back to New York and mope about how I'm playing video games and posting them online."

"Why do you have to be so difficult!? I just want what's best for my little brother." She yelled in frustration.

I shook my head as I grabbed my coat off the back of my computer chair. "Jessie, you don't need to worry about my future. I'm not going to change my mind on this trip or YouTube."

"Whatever, I'm done arguing with you on what's for your own good." She turned and left my room.

I rolled my eyes at her before texting Cody, letting him know I was going to the airport as soon as I say goodbye. He replied with a smiley face and told me that Chilled, Max, and Bryce were all own their way also. I dragged my bags downstairs, and looked at my parents with a smile.

"You don't worry about your sister, she'll come around. You go have fun with your friends." Mom reminded me with a hug.

Dad ruffled my trimmed hair, "Your mother is right. Go have fun, and maybe you should invite them over?"

I nodded with a chuckle. "I'll be sure to suggest that when I land in Georgia. Text ya before getting on the plane."

"Love you, Logan." Mom kissed my forehead before watching me ride off in a cab.

-Time Lapse-

"Cody, I'm outside where the Hell are you? Jesus it's hot out here." I complained into the phone as I wiped the sweat off my face.

"I'm the white truck pulling up, calm the fuck down." He laughed before I see a white Ram truck pull up in front of me. Cody opened his door and hopped out. "Your flight go okay?"

I nodded as he helped me toss my luggage in the back. "It was as well as an eight-hour plane ride can go. Did the others get here already?"

"Just arrived!" I hear Bryce's voice behind us.

"Jesus Bryce, calm the fuck down." Max groaned with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, we don't need to draw attention to ourselves more than we already are." Chilled threw an arm over the excited nineteen-year-old's shoulder. "Can we get into the vehicle? I am dying of this heat."

We all threw the others' things in the back before hopping in the truck. Cody turned the volume down, and took off. He told us the plans for the week, first couple days will just be seeing the sights and meet his family. Chilled was recording the car ride while Bryce and Max chatted away. I remained silent, not wanting to draw attention to myself. When we arrived to a small house, Cody smiled happily.

"Home, sweet home." Cody turned his engine off, and turned to all of us with a goofy grin. "I can't wait to show you guys my cats!"

"I can't wait to see them!" I said enthusiastically as I grabbed my things.

We went inside, and watched all sorts of cats scatter. I knew Cody was a big cat person, for Christmas I got him an ugly cat sweater. Bryce and Max gawked at the amount of cats our friend had. Cody led us through his small house, scratched his head in thought.

"Okay, who wants the spare room? I have two spare rooms, but one is being used as my recording room. There's a couch in there, but it's kinda taken over by my college stuff." Cody looked at us in thought.

"I'll take the bedroom." Max was the first to speak.

"I'm okay with the recording room." Bryce claimed after snatching one of the cats off the ground.

"Guess that leaves me with the living room." I plopped on the couch, and one the cats jumped onto my lap.

Cody clapped his hands, breaking the slight awkwardness. "Now that we got the sleeping arrangements figured out, how about some food? I know a pretty decent pizza place-"

"No. If I have to look at another slice of pizza, I will scream." I told him.

"Okay… hm… there's a bar and grill? It's not far from here." Cody looked at us with a questioning look.

We finally decided on the bar and grill. We hopped in Cody's truck, and went to this gray and black building. On the sign, colored in red, the name of the restaurant was 'Vortex'. The outside was nice and cool, and it was a pretty big place too. We went inside, and Cody was greeted by a short girl with even shorter hair.

"Cody! Why didn't you tell me that you were stopping by?" She ruffled the guy's hair.

"Sorry, and look I brought friends. Now you can stop saying that I have no social life." He joked around with her. "This is Max, Bryce, and Logan. Guys, this is my sister Hannah."

That answered all of our questions, because I bet the three of us were about to embarrass the shit out of the two in the wrong ways. Hannah led us to a table, and handed us our menus.

"I'll take care of you guys this evening, can I start any of you off with drinks?" She instantly switched into business mode.

"I'll have a Coors Light." Max went first.

"Sierra Mist." Bryce quickly looked up before looking at the food items.

His sister looked at me with a questioning smile. "Oh, yeah sorry. Haha. Um… I'll have a Pepsi."

Cody still wasn't legally allowed to have alcohol, but he gave his sister a look. "Please sis?"

She groaned and smacked him on the head with her pen. "Fine, but just this once. We don't need a repeat of Christmas Eve."

Cody cheered for himself as he flipped to the alcoholic beverages page. He looked at all the options for a good twenty seconds before finding what he wanted. "I want the Authentic Apple."

"Alright, I'll bring those right out." She went off to get our drinks.

While looking at our menus, we all chatted about our lives and what we'd do tomorrow. Hannah brought our drinks back, and then took our food orders. When we got our food, we all ate, chatted a bit more, and then paid for our food. We all went back to Cody's, and he plopped onto one of the couches. His cats swarmed him, and we all laughed at the sight.

"Finally Cody's getting some pussy." Max snapped a picture and posted it on Twitter.

Bryce went to his room to go to bed. Max followed suit, and Cody went over to a cabinet that was in the hallway. He pulled out a pillow and a blanket. "Here, it tends to get a bit cold in here at night."

I took them with a smile. "Thanks Cody."

"No problem dude. So, your sister still giving you problems?" He was the only one who knew about my sister not liking the idea of YouTube.

I sighed heavily as we sat on the couch. "I know she wants me to graduate college with a diploma, but she calls YouTube a waste of time. And she says that I have no social life because of it. And when I try telling her that I have friends at work, college, and you guys. She told me that a bunch of thirty-year-olds living in their parents' basements, don't count."

"Has she seen any of our videos?" Cody asked, already knowing the answer to that.

"Exactly! I mean the ones that are really considered 'old' would be Sark and Adam. And the only ones that live with their parents, I'm pretty sure is just me." I whispered angrily.

"Have ya thought about taking her to Pax? I hear that the next one is in Iowa." He pointed out. "I already have tickets, and I'm pretty sure that most of the others do too. You can experience another Pax, and show your sister that we are all under the age of sixty and not living in our parents' basements." Cody jokingly said.

I rubbed my chin in thought. "I haven't thought of that. I'll give that a try. Maybe I can get my parents to let you all stay at the house. We've got plenty of rooms, haha."

"Ah sweet, that'd be awesome Logan. I'm gonna go to bed now." He stood up and lifted one of the cats up, and went to his room.

I was finally feeling that damn jet lag. I collapsed onto the couch, and barely got the blanket over me before falling asleep. There were a couple times where I woke up to one of the cats pawing me before curling on top of my back. One of the cats was a Persian, which meant lots of fur, and she thought it was okay to curl up next to my head and throw her tail underneath my nose. When I woke up with a killer sneeze, I had cat fur all over my face. I checked my phone and saw that it was nearly six in the morning. With a groan, I threw that blanket back over me and fell back asleep.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was probably a little short, but it was sort of a filler chapter. And I know you guys wanted this to be a 20 chapter story, but I'm going to make this a ten chapter story. This was a filler chapter.

Again be sure to follow Mexicutiioner on Twitter, Facebook, and subscribe to him on YouTube. Also be sure to follow me on Twitter and on here. Love you all! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys, this is for a growing YouTuber named Mexicutiioner. It would be amazing if you guys would follow this story for updates on new chapters.

Please leave a comment below of what you think of this, what you'd like to see happen, or if you see any mistakes. All reviews are helpful, thank you. :) Also sorry it took so long to upload, I was busy with personal things and had writer's block on top of that.

* * *

Ch. 8

Morning rolled around, and I woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee. I sat up with a yawn, looking around to see who was making food. It was Cody and Max, moving left and right making breakfast. Bryce walked over to me with a Starbucks coffee, which I graciously accepted. It was a blended drink, which I secretly preferred over iced coffee. Taking a few sips, I instantly felt awake.

"Morning sleeping beauty. Sleep well?" Max asked as he grabbed plates from the cupboard above Cody's sink.

"Ask me after I had whatever the Hell you two magicians are making. That smells fucking amazing." I stood up and scratched my head as I took a few more sips of the coffee.

"Why do you two make drinking coffee look so gay? Holy crap. Haha." Max was looking at how Bryce and I were holding our cups, and drinking it.

"You're just jealous Max." I teased as I went over to my bags and grabbed some clothes. "I'll be in the bathroom for half an hour."

"It can't seriously take you that long to get dressed?" Bryce was shocked.

Cody shook his head as he finished making breakfast. "Nope, I timed him takes him forever to get ready."

"What do you do? Measure your dick?!" Max asked in disbelief.

I laughed mockingly, "Ha. Ha. Ha. No, it takes time to tame this mane."

After laughing for a bit, I went to the bathroom and quickly changed into a red and black hoodie tank top, dark blue jeans, and black high top converse. When I finished getting dressed, I brushed my teeth, combed and styled my hair to make a fauxhawk. After I was satisfied with how I looked, I left the bathroom and was getting stares from Max and Bryce.

"Jesus, thirty minutes on the dot." Max found his voice.

"Where were you hiding those muscles?" Bryce asked.

"I'm not that ripped, Bryce. Haha." I jokingly said as I filled my plate up with food.

While eating, we all were talking about life and what we would do today. The plans for today, was go to baseball game with his dad, and then do whatever we want. Plans made by men are so simple. After we finished our food, we went to his parents' house, and then went straight for the game. The team that Cody and his dad told us to cheer for were the Atlanta Braves, in all honestly I've never been to a baseball game so this was a new experience.

After the game, I was all baseball out and hoped to never see another baseball ever again. We made back to his parents' house, and had a barbecue there. The grill looked well used, and his parents moved in and out of the house without disrupting the other's speed. Cody gave us the house tour while they made lunch. Max was vlogging the house tour, and was kind enough to leave me out of it. I made little to no responses, mostly I made the 'Mhm' and 'Cool' responses Man's videos.

"Hey Logan, you're going to love this room. Haha." Cody stopped at the top of a staircase.

"Why does this give me 'Dead by Daylight' vibes? Is this the sex dungeon?" Bryce was partially joking. "Cody, I'm a straight man and I refuse to participate in your creepy sex dungeon."

Cody shouted, "It's not a sex dungeon! Jesus, Bryce."

Max was laughing so hard that he was shaking the camera, and I was double over in laughter. "Holy shit guys, where's the love?"

Cody groaned as he opened the door, and it led to a game room. In the room was a big TV and a few different consoles with bookshelves up against the wall opposite of the door. There was a pool table in the middle of the room. In the far corner of the room was a plain white fridge and a cheap table. Cody turned on the air conditioning as he flipped all the lights on.

"Okay so far no chains and whips." Bryce peeked around the door and examined under the couch and chairs.

"Fuck you." Cody threw a pillow at the nineteen year old.

I laughed at Bryce's response. "Cody, I'm a heterosexual man. And I would appreciate it if you didn't threaten to fuck me."

Max decided to examine the games. "Damn old school."

I went over to the pool table and examined the several pool sticks lined up against the wall. Picking one up I looked at my friends with a grin. "Who's up to get their asses kicked at pool?"

They smiled and walked over, each picking up a pool stick. "Yeah!"

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was probably a little short, but it was sort of a filler chapter. And I know you guys wanted this to be a 20 chapter story, but I'm going to make this a ten chapter story. This was a filler chapter.

Again be sure to follow Mexicutiioner on Twitter, Facebook, and subscribe to him on YouTube, as well as Racingcatz (Cody), Gassy Mexican (Max), and Bryce McQuaid (Bryce) . Also be sure to follow me on Twitter and on here. Love you all! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys, this is for a growing YouTuber named Mexicutiioner. It would be amazing if you guys would follow this story for updates on new chapters.

Please leave a comment below of what you think of this, what you'd like to see happen, or if you see any mistakes. All reviews are helpful, thank you. :) Also sorry it took so long to upload, I was busy with work and had writer's block on top of that.

* * *

Ch. 9

"Guys! Guys! You can all stay here, we have plenty of room here. We also have a small guest house that some of you can stay at." I told the guys in the Skype call. "A quick run through, who's all coming?"

Pax was four days away, and it just so happened to be in my city so I thought I'd give it a try. Some of the guys were recovering from Vidcon that ended a week ago, or needed to work. I was pretty excited to introduce my family to my friends, or was it the other way around? The only problem, was that my sister once again decided to show up at home when she saw my post on my personal Facebook page. I was pretty nervous about her scaring them off, because she can get pretty scary when she was pissed off. Rachel staying in her old room, leaving her husband and kids back in New York, so she can judge my friends.

"Luke, Delirious, Tyler, Brian, Craig, Scotty, Panda, Chilled, Cody, and myself." Evan said as he moved around in his room.

At this point we all had our cams on, we've seen each other's faces. I was eating pizza while making a list of things we needed for the three days of Pax, but the guys were going to stay for the week. My list was half a page long already, Jesus.

"Hey don't worry about getting a lot of stuff, Logan." Delirious said as he looked at a black binder with thought. "Luke, I'm gonna get some ink after we get back. What one?"

Luke groaned as he walked over to his friend. I had to keep reminding myself that they lived in the same state, so they could visit each other whenever they wanted. "I don't like any of these. You don't need another God damn teddy bear zombie tattoo."

"Haha, when have we heard of Delirious getting tired of teddy bears?" Tyler joked as he knocked back a beer. "Logan, how many vehicles do you guys have? Cause we have too many people for one car."

"My car has room for five people, but I can see if mom will let me use the van it should fit us all." I stretched tiredly as I stood up from chair to grab my phone off my bed when it went off. "Okay guys, I gotta go parents want to have a family 'fun day'."

"Okay. Have fun." Both Anthony's said with laughs.

The rest of the guys gave their farewells before I logged out of my computer. When everything was shut off, I grabbed my Ohmwrecker hoodie (don't look at me like that, we buy each other's stuff almost all the time), and then went downstairs. My younger sister, Mary, ran up to me and jumped into me. I grunted as I tried to pick up the eight year old, but she laughed at the struggle I was having.

"You're getting too big for me to carry. You're gonna have to carry me soon." I laughed as we made our way to the living room. "Mom, is it alright if I borrow the van we I go to get the guys?"

"Sure dear, when will they be arriving?" Mom smiled at me as she sat a giant bowl full of popcorn on the table.

"They all land on Thursday. They were all gonna meet each other at the café near the entrance, and let me know when they did." I told her after setting Mary down. "Hey Rachel, how's New York?"

Rachel looked up from her phone with a unfazed expression. "Well it's New York, so lots of traffic. So I'm locking my room when I'm not there, I don't want any of my stuff to go missing."

Dad shook his head, mom pressed her fingers against her forehead, and I groaned. "Rachel, the guys aren't like that! Sure they can be loud, and may say some questionable things, but they aren't thieves."

"Whatever." She huffed.

I looked at my parents for help, but they wanted us to figure it out. Great, thanks for the help guys. "Okay, Rachel I'm getting real tired of you judging my friends. Just come with me to meet them, and see that they aren't all that bad."

"Fine, I'll go with you but I'm taking your car." She told me.

I nodded and we continued with our family fun night. We played some board games for a long while, and then we ended the fun night with a movie that Mary picked. I forgot about the disagreement with Rachel, and we enjoyed ourselves for the rest of the night. It was about six in the morning I get a text from Cody saying that he was going to go travel with Delirious and Luke; I sent him a thumb up emoji. I sat up and snatched the shower before anyone else could; after my shower, I changed into one of my favorite designed hoodie. It was a geometric patchwork red hoodie. I pulled on a pair of black jeans, that were on the skinny side, and that also meant the guys would make jokes about me wearing skinny jeans. After I got clothes on, I grabbed my gray Tap out hat.

I rushed downstairs and snatched my mom's keys off the counter. My phone started ringing in my pocket, when I pulled it out I saw that it Luke. "Hey Luke, what's up?"

"We all landed. Cody, Delirious, and I are just now heading to the meeting point." Luke sounded exhausted, and I couldn't blame him for it either.

I nodded. "Alright, I'll see you there."

As soon as we hung up, Rachel was walking in wearing a plain black shirt and jeans. "I'm all set, you ready?"

"Yup." I simply said before we left the house.

We pulled into the parking garage, and headed for the café. As we made our way, I asked my sister to be nice to my friends. And all she did was scoff and made the remark of not promising anything. We made it to the café, and Evan was the first one to see us, the others turned and waved at me. When I got closer, the all pulled me into a big hug.

"Guys… Guys I can't breath." I gasped for air before they decided to put me down.

"Who's the hottie?" Delirious nodded at Rachel, who rolled her eyes.

"That's my sister. Delirious, she isn't your type." I warned him.

Cody was jumping up and down with excitement. "Logan, Logan guess what!?"

I mimicked my friend jokingly, "Cody, Cody what!?"

He flipped me off before saying what got him all excited. "I finished all my classes yesterday with flying colors!"

"Cool man." I high fived him.

"So Logan, we are ready to get the hell out of this place and see this place of yours." Tyler hinted.

I laughed with nod, "Yes we can go. Except for Craig, he can walk."

"What!? Fuck you Logan. What did I ever do to you!?" Craig shouted with a crack of his voice. "God dammit, look what you made my voice do!"

We all laughed as the British man whined. Rachel groaned and made her way to the back to the parking garage. Evan looked at me with confusion. "Your sister really doesn't like us. Does she?"

"No, she's still on the theory you all are old men playing video games in your parents basement." I explained as we all went after him.

"Well Luke here is getting a bit gray in his beard." Delirious did his cackle as Luke playfully punched him on the side of his arm. "Ow! What the hell was that for!?"

"For being a dickhole." Luke insulted his friend in a playful manner.

We made it out to the van, and loaded everything and everyone into the van. Rachel was making a call to her husband, telling him about my niece and nephews, and how she was okay with them coming down. Which was totally unfair and not cool, because now our parents will have to make more food and refigure the sleeping arrangements out. And she knew that was messing up my plans.

"Evan, move your fat ass just an inch. I need to buckle." I hear Panda giggle as Evan danced around.

When we were all set, I went to ask everyone about the flight but Rachel turned to face my friends. I scrunched my face up and gripped the wheel tightly as she gave her spiel. "First of all, I don't like any of you. You guys are horrible influences to my brother, he barely passes college, his always sleeping because he plays video games with you for you silly videos, and Logan's vocabulary has decreased to every other word being a swear word."

"Woah, low blow." Chilled acted as if he was mortally wounded.

Not wanting to deal with it, I turned the radio up all the way. Rachel turned and glared at me, and I could give a shit at the moment. The guys were giving me those questioning looks in the mirror. Which meant that I was going to have to talk about why Rachel and I acted like this. We pulled in, and I helped the guys bring their things inside.

My parents were coming to the entryway from the living room. "Hello everyone, how were you flights?"

"Good as flying can get. Haha." Delirious joked nervously, it wasn't a surprise that he hated flying.

"I was slightly delayed in L.A. but that's not new." Evan had moved back to Canada a year ago.

"My names Tom, and this is my wife Linda. We are glad to finally meet some of Logan's friends." Dad shook everyone's hands.

"Well who should start the circle of names? Haha." Panda said as a joke.

I was the chosen one, and started off with Panda. "This is Anthony, the man with the Mario hat is also Anthony, the tall red bearded man is Luke, Mr. Giggles is Johnathan, Evan is the Canadian, Irishman is Brian, Craig, Tyler, Cody, and then there's Scotty." I said all in one breath. "Okay, did I miss anyone?"

"I have a question, was it necessary to say where Evan and Brian were from, but not me?" Craig was pretending to be offended.

I rolled my eyes. "And Craig is from the world called England."

"Wow, all over the world. And you all are young fetching men, not at all what our daughter Rachel thought you'd be. Haha." Mom laughed with a genuine smile. "What do you boys feel like eating?"

"We're not picky, we've had a bit of a variety with traveling to each other's houses." Brian answered for all of us.

"Does pizza sound good then?" Dad said as he pulled the house phone off the wall, that was in the kitchen.

We gave our okays as we went to the living room. As soon as I sat down my cat jumped on my lap. Cody cooed over her; Jesus he was going to be an crazy cat man living with fifty cats. "So I made room in my bedroom for one air mattress, we have a guest room, and a guest house with two bedrooms. There's also the living room, we can move things around if any of you want to sleep out here."

"John and I brought air mattresses, and can sleep out here." Luke said. It was honestly creepy that they were always sleeping in the same room together without hesitation.

"You guys sound so gay when you two are always sleeping alone together." Tyler said what I thought.

Delirious started cracking up laughing and Luke flipped our friend off. "No, haha, that's not it at all. Haha, fuck man." Johnathan laughed before getting a bit serious, "I have this weird sleeping habit where I get violent in my sleep, and Luke is just there to make sure I don't hurt myself or anyone. It only happens when I travel though, no one knows why."

"Geez, sorry man." Panda took his hand, hoping to make light of the news. "We'll be here for you, every step of the way."

That brought back the giggles. "Thanks Panda."

"Well if Cartoonz and Delirious are claiming the living room, I'm okay with the guest house if someone wants to go with me." Brian looked at the others.

"I'm down with that." Craig jumped on the bandwagon.

"Same." Evan also joined the two.

By the end of it, Tyler and Scotty called the couches, both Anthony's were going to share the guest room, and Cody was rooming with me. While I helped the guys with taking their luggage to their respected sleeping areas, mom and dad ordered food. When I finally got around to taking Cody to my room, Rachel was coming out of the bathroom with only a towel. She gripped her towel tighter and stomped straight for her room; slamming the door.

"Your sister doesn't like us. Why does she not like the idea of you not being a YouTuber?" Crazy cat man asked when we walked in my room. "Damn, I think we have enough room for three people in here."

I laughed when I looked at the empty space in the middle of the room. "You're probably right, haha. And Rachel thinks video games are a waste of time, and I should be going to business school and be like here. Blah, blah, blah."

"Business school would be good for you!" I hear Rachel shout as she walked past my room.

"Don't be listening on conversations!" I shouted back. "Rachel and I were really close, but when she moved to New York and then turned into a major witch."

"Well she's not wrong about business school being good for you. I learned a lot from it, which has helped my YouTube channel. The one thing I don't agree with, is that she is stereotyping us as lazy middle age men with no lives." Cody gave his input as he pulled out a deflated air mattress.

When everything was set up, the pizza came and we talked about the plans for tomorrow while eating like hungry teenagers. I told mom about Rachel's plans, and she was very upset about it and told Rachel that her kids would have to share with Mary. I was happy that mom didn't try to kick my friends out to give Rachel what she wanted. I was excited to experience another Pax with my friends, and show them how fun Iowa can be.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I would like to give a big shout out to Mexicutiioner for busting his ass off and uploading so many videos this past few days. I would also like to give him a big thank you for reading and liking this story of him, and for letting me being the first one to write one for him.

Again be sure to follow Mexicutiioner on Twitter, Facebook, and subscribe to him on YouTube. As well as H2O Delirious, Cartoonz, Terrorisor, 407, BigjigglyPanda, Chilled Chaos, Vanossgaming, Mini Ladd, Racing Catholic, and I am Wildcat. Also be sure to follow me on Twitter and on here. Love you all! :)


	10. Chapter 10- Pt1

Hi guys, this is for a growing YouTuber named Mexicutiioner. This is part 1 of the last chapter, so be sure to enjoy!

Please leave a comment below of what you think of this, what you'd like to see happen, or if you see any mistakes. All reviews are helpful, thank you. :) Also sorry it took so long to upload, I was busy with work and had writer's block on top of that.

* * *

Ch. 10

Pax was in Davenport, which was where I lived, so I knew the place like the back of my hand. We took the van to Pax, and the guys promised not to record my face. I didn't care about my voice being in their videos, but they didn't need reminding because they were used to Delirious being out of sight in videos, but his voice being caught on camera.

We got to the front gate, and Evan was surrounded by fans. It took Luke and Tyler to pull our 'leader' out of the group. I followed Delirious and both Anthony's through the gaming booths. It didn't take long for them to verify swarmed by fans, which left Johnathan and I to ourselves.

"Is it always like this when you go to Pax with the others?" I asked him out of curiosity.

He nodded with a small smile. "It has its nice moments, but I have moments where u want to shout out to the world who I am."

"What's stopping you?" I looked up at him.

"Privacy. I like keeping work, YouTube, and my personal life separate." Woah, Johnathan has a side job!? "Haha. You have that surprise look, yes I have a side job. It's part of why I disappear from the world for long periods of time. I work as tattoo artist on the weekends."

"Woah, that's cool! So are your tattoos your own designs, or someone else's?" I pointed to the bit of ink that was showing from under his shirt.

"Mine. I want to get a couple more, but Luke's against it; tells me that I'll end up like a clown when I get old. Haha." He gave off his signature laugh, which got me going.

We finally found everyone, and proceeded looking at all the booths. There was a booth where you could try out a VR of a horror game, we all tried it out, and I can just that I was that game's bitch. It freaked me the fuck out, and Johnathan and Craig were the only ones laughing while they took their turns. Tyler stepped away from the group to take a call, saying that it was from his parents' house. So while we waited, I decided to be the jerk, and tweet about my day.

'At Pax in Iowa. Having a blast! ' I took a picture of Evan drinking his coffee, and tweeted it. Almost immediately I got likes and retweets, and even some replies saying that they were here also.

"Someone's getting cocky." Brian showed me my tweet on his phone. "Don't get too risky, not unless you're prepared for your face to get leaked."

I nodded before continuing our way through the people. "Anyone else gettin' hungry?"

"I was about to say something." Craig had his hand on his stomach as it grumbled.

"Know any good places?" Scotty asked as he pulled up Google maps.

I nodded and gently pushed through the shoulders. "Holy shit, it feels like I'm going to get crushed."

"Imagine how I feel!" I hear Delirious complained as he held onto Luke's shoulder.

"Jesus, Johnathan cool it with the grip!" Luke looked down at his friend.

We finally made it outside with heavy gasps of air. "If this is what it feels like to have a baby, I'm fucking glad I'm not a woman." Tyler said in between gasps.

"What the Hell is going on in that head of yours?" Brian looked over with a grossed out expression.

"Let's go to my work, they'll hook us up." I suggested, and knowing the guys they wouldn't turn down grease or pizza.

When we finally made it to the pizza place, I took the group to the biggest table we had. My manager, Hank, walked over with a goofy grins, shit what is he going to do? I groaned with embarrassment when he put a hand on my head.

"How much is Logan paying you all to be his friends?" He asked the guys, getting laughs from them.

"The payment is in pizza." Cody joked back.

"Gotcha, what can I get you all? We usually limit the amount of pitchers to two, but I can give a third one for free." Hank chuckled.

"Pepsi and root beer is enough for us." Luke suggested as he looked at us; we all agreed.

Hank got up and left, I was just about to sigh in relief but to have it crushed when he quickly came back. He sat right beside me and quickly got to telling embarrassing stories about me. He even pushed the limits and told childhood stories, which he only knows because him and dad were old work buddies. I hid my face in the hem of my shirt, and a thought came to mind.

"Hey, I think I hear Gabby calling?" Gabby was a new girl, who was having issues with the making the pizzas. Hank groaned and rushed to the back to see what was going on. "Finally, God that's so embarrassing."

Everyone laughed as I continued to turn red. Cody gave my head a few pats, "Ahh don't worry Logan, we love you."

"You may Cody, but I certainly hell as don't. Haha!" Brian and Craig both started cracking up laughing.

"Geez love you guys too." I sarcastically said. "Hey what do you guys want?"

"What do you suggest Pizza man?" Evan asked me.

"Yeah, you're supposed to be the expert." Panda agreed before him and Scotty made faces at his phone.

I shrugged before looking at our menu. "Uh, the classic pepperoni and the Hawaiian. Or the four cheese."

"Well great, we'll get those. And split the bill." Tyler decided, obviously hungry.

We ordered our food, once it got to us, we instantly ate a slice from each pizza. I sat back after taking a finally sip if my soda. We didn't need to exchange words to express that we were full and ready to go back to my house. The bill was split between both Anthony's, Evan, and myself; the tips were covered by the others. Once we got to the house, we went to the living room to play eight rounds of Black Ops before changing to a movie. I don't know how far into the movie we got before we all crashed from the long day we had. In my head, I was planning tomorrow's events, and some of the places I wanted to show them. This was going to be one hell of a weekend, and I get to spend it with my friends.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I would like to give a big shout out to Mexicutiioner for busting his ass off and uploading so many videos this past few days. I would also like to give him a big thank you for reading and liking this story of him, and for letting me being the first one to write one for him.

Again be sure to follow Mexicutiioner on Twitter, Facebook, and subscribe to him on YouTube. As well as H2O Delirious, Cartoonz, Terrorisor, 407, BigjigglyPanda, Chilled Chaos, Vanossgaming, Mini Ladd, Racing Catz, and I am Wildcat. Also be sure to follow me on Twitter and on here. Love you all! :)


	11. Chapter 10- pt2

Hi guys, this is for a growing YouTuber named Mexicutiioner. This is the final part of the final chapter.

Please leave a comment below of what you think of this, what you'd like to see happen, or if you see any mistakes. All reviews are helpful, thank you. :) Also sorry it took so long to upload, I was busy with work and had writer's block on top of that.

* * *

Ch. 10: pt. 2

I woke up in the living room, on the floor with my head facing my sister have a whispered conversation with Luke, Evan, and Johnathan. Without moving from my spot, I listened to the conversation they were having.

"Just because you all have something in common, I don't want my brother thinking it's okay to make a living like this." She jabbed her finger in Evan's chest.

"What gave you an idea he did YouTube for a living? He's got a job, he's going to school, and who cares if he does make a bit of cash off of videos? At least Logan enjoys it." Luke defended me.

"I do, Logan has a hard time making actual friends so he thinks that if he can make some over the internet then he's fine, but it's not." Rachel pointed a finger at me, still unaware of me being awake.

My phone vibrated, and I quietly checked it. The message was from Cody.

C: You wake up to them also?

L: Yup

C: That sucks

C: I'm sorry

L: Me too

Tired of listening to this, I finally revealed that I was awake by sitting up. They all looked at the big frown on my face, and knew that I had heard them. I got up and walked over to the fridge, and pulled out a pitcher of orange juice.

"Sis, instead of worrying yourself about how much I'm not going to be going down the same career path as you, why don't you think of all the good I have been doing since I decided to be a YouTuber?" I advise while pouring some juice in a tall glass. "For example, I made friends that I have a lot of in common instead of a bunch of people I just hang out with because I don't want to be left out. I also am passing all my college classes, and as for money I have three sources of income. Now would you like to join me and my friends to Pax or not?"

"Fine, but if I see something I don't like you are quitting YouTube." Rachel said deadpan in the face.

I gawk at her, "What!? You're not my mom, you can't wave threats in front of me like that." After setting the empty glass in the sink, I went upstairs to change,

Once I was changed, I meant the rest of the group in the living room. Somehow we had ended up wearing someone else's shirt. Evan was a shirt from Brian's shop, Luke wore a Mini Ladd shirt, Johnathan wore a Vanoss shirt, Panda wore a Delirious shirt, Chilled and Tyler wore different Cartoonz shirts, Brian wore a Lui shirt, I wore a Moo shirt, Scotty wore a Wild Cat shirt, Cody wore a very old shirt from when I had shirts, and Craig had on a Racingcatz shirt. We all laughed at ourselves as well saw each other. I snapped a picture of Delirious and his shirt, and sent it in a group chat of the entire group. The caption said, 'I knew it! I knew Delirious was gay for Evan! XD'

"Oh fuck you Mexi!" Johnathan jumped me, and tackled me onto the couch.

"Hey! Oh no stop that tickles!" Delirious started tickling me. "Okay, okay I'm sorry."

Delirious finally stopped tickling me and pulled me up. We were all laughing, and then Evan decided to push the joke to the next level. He threw an arm over Delirious' shoulder. "That was supposed to be a secret."

"Yeah! Wait what?" Johnathan looked at the shorter man in confusion. He saw the big grin on his face, "Oh fuck you, Evan."

I laughed even harder, and I needed to lean against Panda for support. "My stomach hurts. Please no more, why don't we all to agree to disagree that Delirious is gay for Evan?"

They all chuckled with a nod. We took the van, and my sister followed in dad's car. Craig was vlogging in the back with Brian. Delirious sat up front with me to avoid camera time. Luke was drinking Starbucks silently, both Anthony's were busy texting away texting their girlfriends. Evan was listening to the music, that was playing quietly in the vehicle.

When we made it to the convention center, and headed inside my sister looked around very skeptical. "Why do people spend so much money to come look at stuff?"

"Because it's fun?" Evan joked.

Cody walked up beside me, and slapped my chest several times. "Logan, look the VR booth!"

"Cody, you are so obsessed with VR. We need to get you checked out." I laughed as he started whiny as we walked past.

"Oh come on! It's like the next best thing!" He waved his arms around in a sporadic fashion.

Luke was recording and walked past us when he saw the Custom Controllerz booth. "Hey, hey guys look mine's right here!"

We all went over to check it out, and right next to a green plaid controller was Luke's animated controller. On the other side of the green one, was a pink carbon fiber controller. I took a picture of it, and posted on Twitter with the caption being 'Look what we found Cartoonz'. Once it was posted we moved on to look at the other booths. Delirious and Mini went off to find some food, Panda and Chilled were trying out the VR demo, Tyler told everyone that he was going to take a pissed despite us saying we didn't need to know, Evan and Luke decided to stay with me, Cody, and my sister. As for Brian and Scotty they just disappeared to the twenty-one and older booth, aka the alcohol table.

Rachel looked at me as if wanting to say something. "So what are you going to do as a career then?"

"I don't know, something with computers or games." I shoved my hands in my pockets as we rounded the corner. Some random passersbyers were talking about some YouTuber.

"Tweet him hash tag face reveal. Haha." One said.

"He wouldn't do it, haha." The other one said as he started typing away on his phone.

Seconds later my phone vibrated, and I got a tweet saying I needed to do a face reveal. Which meant that I was the person they were talking about. Tyler appeared out of nowhere and started patting my shoulder sarcastically.

"Bet you twenty bucks you won't do it." He laughed.

"Got the money to back that claim?" I teased back.

He pulled out the cash and waved it in front of me. "I don't think you have the balls to do it."

I half chuckled, "Oh you're on. I'll have it on Twitter by eleven-thirty tonight."

"And if you don't, your twitter post will be 'I'm the best at cocked blocking.'. Haha." Tyler said as he shoved the money in his pocket.

We shook hands and went on our merry way. My sister had disappeared somewhere, and the rest of the guys were sitting at the food court to get food. I tapped my phone nervously against the table.

"What's got you riled up?" Chilled asked.

"Are you going to pussy out?" Tyler teased as he egged me on.

I laughed, "No way."

As the time passed we've had our fill of Pax for the day. I was sitting in the living room with my phone sitting on my lap, still thinking if I'd actually do a face reveal. This was a big deal for any YouTuber, once it was up there was no way to take it back. Most of my family and all of my friends supported me, saying that it was my decision. With only two hours left before the deadline, I took a deep breath and went up to my room.

"You know you don't have to." Cody came in and sat on my computer chair as he fixed his shirt.

I nodded with a nervous smile, "I know but either I do it myself or I'll have a billion photos from fans posting my face all over social media."

"Well whatever you choose, we got your back." My friend smiled and left me to be by myself again.

Turning on my camera, I aimed my phone at me, and snapped a quick picture. "Okay, now to just tweet it."

I had a cheesy caption and my face ready to be posted, my hand shook as I looked at my picture. It wouldn't take that long to press the button, but something in my gut was twisting and telling me that it was a bad idea. Biting my lip nervously I took a deep breath, and pressed the button.

Or at least that's what most people would do. Me on the other hand, deleted the tweet. My name is Logan, aka Mexicutiioner, I'm a small YouTuber who loves to play video games. And as of now it's best to remain faceless to my fans. This was my story of how I met my friends, went to Pax, and had the best time of my life. And I can't wait to do it all again with my dumb and crazy group of friends.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I would like to give a big shout out to Mexicutiioner for busting his ass off and uploading so many videos this past few days. I would also like to give him a big thank you for reading and liking this story of him, and for letting me being the first one to write one for him.

Again be sure to follow Mexicutiioner on Twitter, Facebook, and subscribe to him on YouTube. Also be sure to follow me on Twitter and on here. Love you all! :) This is the end of this fanfiction.


End file.
